


Slut (Podfic)

by Wynkat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: bbtp_challenge, KINK: D/s, KINK: Verbal Humiliation, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynkat/pseuds/Wynkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"No reason to act the bashful virgin, boy. I know just how deep you can swallow my cock, how wanton you look spread out beneath me. I know just what a whore you are for me."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slut (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Slut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/644228) by [Minxie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxie/pseuds/Minxie). 



> ♥ to @leela_cat for the preread.
> 
> At the time I wanted verbal humiliation but could find none. So, here. Have some. :-P

Slut  
by Minxie  
Time: 5:49  
[Slut](http://www.mediafire.com/file/f660f1eg9wwjv5f/Slut.mp3)


End file.
